Tenjo Costume Party
by SwordofIce
Summary: The Tenjos are throwing a costume party and everyone they know is going! Not really good at summaries, but rated 'T' to be safe. Ch. 4 Part 1 of 2: The Party Begins
1. Chapter 1

**Icy: My second story! And most of the characters are in it! **

**Alit: YAY!**

**Gilag: SwordofIce doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. **

**Icy: *Mumbles* Don't call me by my full pen name...call me Icy.**

* * *

They sat in there usual spot on top of the school. Yuma, Astral, Kotori, Class Rep, Tokunosuke, Cat-chan, Tetsuo, Rio and Shark. Today was the Costume Party with the Tenjos.

It was on such short notice as well; Haruto and Kaito must have been planning this one party since…whenever they had time.

Yuma and co. chose this spot to distribute the costumes that everyone was going to wear to this party, which had turned out to be a major success. The Class-rep had brought in a hat, while Kotori brought paper strips and eight pencils.

As they passed it out, Yuma said, "Okay, we are going to write costumes on these strips that Kotori brought us. Then we are going to pull them out of the hat. No trades!"

"So don't tell anyone, but if you get yourself…we will have to do this all over again." Rio added on.

When everyone got their strips, they quickly scribbled a costume name on the once snow-white strip. Yuma was grinning like an idiot. His was just brilliant. Even if he had no clue who was going to get one…he still made this strip have a girly costume on it.

Imagine one of the boy's getting this one! It would be funny at the party. If a girl got it…the costume wasn't _that_ embarrassing.

Yuma then neatly folded his paper and slipped it into the hat. One after one, they all put their costume ideas for each other inside.

Kotori took the pleasure of shaking the hat so the strips would get mixed up. "Yuma, you are first." She stood in front of him. Then handed him the hat.

Yuma reached in, wary of what could possible be inside this hat. Hopefully, it wouldn't be awful…

_Please be good._ He thought. _Please be good._

His hand gripped the first paper he got, but trusting his instincts, moved it so he could grab the one underneath. He drew it out and asked, "Shark-sis? Do I open it now?"

You could see the steam shooting out of Rio's ears. But, she controlled her temper; she took a breath in and said, "No. Let's wait until _everyone_ has one. In fact, I'll go next."

Rio reached in and pulled out her costume. She passed the hat to the Class-Rep, then Cat-chan, Kotori, Tokunosuke, Tetsuo and finally-Shark.

Once everyone had one, they opened it in a rush to see what they got. Yuma looked around to see who possibly had his.

Kotori.

Her face was beet-red. She squished the paper, and shook her head. But didn't say a word. She just left.

"What's wrong with her?" Tokunosuke asked. He looked quite pleased with what he had.

Yuma looked at his, on it was written: _Go as the __Drum Devil – Temtemtempo_. Yuma sighed; he still had that cosplay from the festival. This wasn't going to win him anything…

* * *

Kaito looked off into the horizon, "The party's in two days." He muttered.

"You okay? Nee-san?" Haruto asked.

Kaito nodded, "Just that party."

Haruto said, "What are you planning on going as?"

Kaito shrugged, "I don't know. Why? You have something in mind?"

Haruto smiled, "Yep. You wanna hear it?"

"Sure." Kaito closed one eye.

Haruto rubbed his hands and said, "GO AS MIZAEL!"

Kaito sweatdropped. "Why?"

Haruto said, "Why _not_?"

Kaito shrugged, not wanting to upset his brother with his reasons said, "Fine…"

* * *

III, IV and V sat in one of their finest rooms, "What do you think of Kaito's party?" III asked.

IV said, "I'm going. Just wearing a mask."

V gave a nod, "I'm going too, you never know if a Number Holder will be there or not."

III shrugged, "It's possible."

* * *

The Barians gathered in their Throne room. Durbe asked, annoyed, "Why did you call this meeting, Alit?"

Alit smiled, "A costume party hosted by the Tenjos! We can go there and hav-"

Durbe stopped him, "A costume party? I doubt that."

Alit said, "It will be fun! Maybe some Numbers will be there!"

Gilag nodded, "True. We can go there for fun!"

"And Numbers." Mizael added.

Durbe sighed, "Fine. But what should we go as?"

Vector said, "Our enemies. It'll be hilarious…we'll ruin their reputation!" He coughed when he saw Durbe's death glare. Vector added, "We can also look for Numbers."

Durbe rolled his eyes and said, "I'm going to regret this…"

Vector pointed at Mizael, "Except Mizael, _she_ should just go as a guy!"

Mizael growled, "I am a guy! Wait-did you just call me a 'she'?"

Vector gave him a rather close look, "Are you sure? You look like a girl…" He scratched his chin.

Before Mizael could beat the gray Barian to a pulp, Durbe held him back. "Who are you going as, Vector?" Durbe asked.

Vector shrugged, "I don't know. I'll probably go as something else..." He tossed Durbe a bored look.

* * *

**Icy: It's a short intro…but whatever.**

**Vector: Don't ya think it's **_**a little late**_** for Halloween?**

**Icy: Shut up Vector! I'll have my revenge!**

**Vector: *Bored* How are you going to have your 'revenge' on me? **

**Icy: *Holds up pen* Through this story! I can make **_**your**_** costume so embarrassing!**

**Vector: *Backs away* can you make Misa-chan's costume embarrassing?**

**Icy: Depends on what the Readers think. ****Who shall wear what? And what was Yuma's embarrassing costume for Kotori? YOU SHALL FIND OUT! In the next chapter...****(Or just tell me, I'm low on ideas.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Icy: Time for Chapter 2…**

**Vector: Do I have to say it?**

**Icy: Yes. **

**Vector: That was a very short answer…for you.**

**Icy: Just say it. **

**Vector: *rolls eyes* SwordofIce doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. **

**Icy: *Maka-chops with a huge book and shouts* I THOUGHT I TOLD ALL OF YOU TO CALL ME ICY!**

* * *

_1-Day Left Until the Party…_

* * *

Orbital was in a hurry to get all the party decorations out. "W-why does Kaito-sama give me all t-the dirty work?" He mumbled to himself.

The only reason why he was making this place so nice was because maybe Obomi was going to be there.

Orbital got the thrill of excitement, at that thought. _Obomi-san… _He thought dreamily and proceeded in putting up the decorations faster.

* * *

Rio took a deep breath in, "No. I will not trade with you."

Kotori said, "Please! I bet you, I rather not be embarrassed wearing this costume!"

Rio held her hand out, "Let me see it first."

Kotori handed it to her, and muttered, "This may be against the rules…"

Rio rolled her eyes and looked, "This isn't _awful_. Your just that Nurse card the Class rep has."

Kotori blushed, "I'd rather _not_ wear it."

Rio started to walk away, but not before saying while grinning, "And I'd rather not either. Good luck with that costume!"

* * *

Kaito tilted his head to the side at his brother's costume. "What is that?"

Haruto smiled, "A mix of costumes put together!"

Kaito sweatdropped. "Interesting…"

Haruto clapped his hands together, "I can't wait to see your costume of Mizael!"

Kaito closed his eyes, "I'm not quite sure if I'm going as Mizael."

Haruto stuck out his tongue and said, "It's not at all like they're _going_ anyway!"

* * *

Vector enjoyed watching the Tenjo Brothers. _I have a surprise for you, Kaito_. He smiled devilishly.

Vector looked at Mizael's sleeping form. He held up a pair of safety scissors. (Since Durbe took his very _sharp_ ones away…all of them).

Vector walked over to Mizael and started to snip away his long hair. Vector bit his lip to keep him from laughing in Mizael's face.

Eventually he was done, and Vector took a few steps back so he could admire his work. It was perfect!

All pieces of this game were coming to pass.

_1. __Mizael and Kaito._

Vector then opened an Overlay Network. _Time to mess with everyone else's costumes. _He thought.

* * *

Rio didn't knock on Shark's door. Instead-she just walked in. Shark jumped at her presence, "W-what are you doing? Don't you knock?"

Rio just stopped at the edge of the doorframe, "Checking on you. What else? And no."

Shark sighed, "I'm fine. Leave."

Rio didn't, she just skipped over to Shark's desk…and what he was hiding. Rio grabbed it before Shark could react. But when he did, rage filled his eyes. "What's this supposed to be?"

She raised an eyebrow as Shark snatched it away. "My costume."

"Of what?"

"Something." Shark answered, annoyed.

It then was Rio's turn to get annoyed, "Who?"

Shark gave in. _Weakling._ Rio thought. Shark took a breath and showed her, "I'm him."

Rio didn't understand, "Who?"

Shark rolled his eyes, "I'm going as-"

Suddenly a crash came from downstairs. The twins ran down.

* * *

_Damn_. Vector thought. He landed in Kamishiro household. He was specifically aiming for _Yuma's_ house. God, his directions sucked. He brushed himself off-"VECTOR?" Shark shouted.

Vector turned slowly to see the purple-haired weirdo and his little sister. He held up his hand and did an innocent smile, "Whoops," he started in his Rei voice, "I was looking for Yuma-kun."

Shark practically growled at the Barian, "LEAVE!"

Vector then phased out. But he would be back, "Alit and Yuma…perfect."

* * *

By the time Vector reached Yuma's house, practically half of Barian World was ripped apart from Mizael hunting Vector. "Where is that bastard?" He yelled.

Durbe looked up from his book, "On Earth. Yuma's house to be exact."

Mizael eyed Durbe before muttering, "It would have been better if you told me before I destroyed Barian World for that little puny pr-"

Alit pointed a finger at Mizael and said, "HE WAS CURSING!"

Gilag's eyes widened, "You're right! Punish him Durbe!"

Durbe said, "No. Mizael will get his anger out on Vector. Correct?"

Mizael smiled, (how Barians could smile…) "Thank you."

* * *

Vector could sense Mizael coming. He had to hurry and get the costume that he was going to be before the she-male could catch him. So far: Mizael and Kaito, Alit and Yuma, Durbe and Shark, and Gilag will just go as a Tanuki (raccoon dog).

Vector was quite jumpy, even though that most of everyone was already going as each other. Vector chuckled at that. But the major question was: _What should I go as? _

Vector thought as his time as Rei…a thought came to him. Of course! His costume was something that nobody would expect him to go as:

_The Dandylion. _Or something else.

Sure, he was going to embarrassed, but hey-not as much as the others!

And this was all thanks to Haruto.

That's whom he was blaming if he did get caught.

* * *

Haruto sat up in his room and looked over Heartland city. Nothing had peeked his interest of what he should wear to this event.

It shouldn't have taken him this long to figure out what his costume should be.

He stuck his tongue at his own reflection. "Haruto-sama?" Orbital's voice said.

Haruto turned, he asked, "What should I go as?"

Orbital turned his robot head, "G-Go as something you l-like."

Haruto's face turned to a grin. "How about a heart?"

Orbital shook his head, "N-No. That would be f-f-freaky."

Haruto turned back to the view of the city. Orbital came to him and said, "J-just put o-on a mask. Haruto-sama."

* * *

III had taken his time to go around Heartland city to figure out who or what he was going to be. His two brothers had both decided to wear masks depicting them to be certain things.

A flying object then came at him; he fell backwards as the thing did as well. The two sat up straight. "Vector." III said.

"Three." Vector said.

"Vector."

"Three."

The name exchange went on for a while. Each seeming to were out the other's name. Then an idea hit them. "I'll go as you!" They both said at the same time.

* * *

**Icy: What did y'all think?**

**Gilag: Icy-sama is making me like Ponta. **

**Icy: *Nods* Yep. **

**Alit: I'm still confused on the time-zone. **

**Icy: I'm mixin' it all up. **

**Vector: *rubs head from the Maka-chop/book chop* I'm happy you aren't making me go as a Dandylion. **

**Icy: I was about too, but it was either Dandylion or you getting beat up by Mizael. **

**Mizael: *pants* Vector…I'm…here…to…kill…you…**

**Vector: At least you look like a guy now!**

* * *

**Costumes so far: (In order of mention or appearance)**

**1. Kotori as the Nurse from the Class Rep's deck**

**2. Kaito going as Mizael (vice versa)**

**3. Shark going as Durbe (vice versa)**

**4. Alit going as Yuma (vice versa)**

**5. Gilag going as Ponta**

**6. IV, V and Haruto going as masked people. **

**7. III going as Vector (vice versa)**

**Now those who haven't been revealed: (In this story)**

**1. Rio**

**2. Class Rep**

**3. Tokunosuke (I'm going to call him 'Flip' from now on.)**

**4. Cat-chan/Cathy (we all know who she's going as…)**

**5. Tetsuo**

**6. Droite**

**7. Gauche**

**8. Others who I've forgotten to include. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Icy: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.**

**Vector: What? No sassy or snarky comments about us?**

**Icy: Nope, I'm going simple: with the no-copyright start.**

**Vector: You're as girly as Miza-chan used to be.**

**Icy: Uh…I am a girl.**

* * *

_1-hour Until the Party:_

* * *

**Kaito and Haruto:**

Haruto was practically bouncing off the walls; he just couldn't wait for the party…he wanted it to be here, now. Haruto had been bugging Kaito for the past thirty minutes on how his Mizael costume looked. And every time, Kaito just distracted him somehow and Haruto would leave him alone…for about a minute.

Kaito, himself, felt really pleased with his Mizael cosplay. True-it might embarrass him (if he was there) but, hopefully Haruto didn't send the invites to everyone.

Haruto had designed his costume himself. In face…he was going as a bug. A ladybug.

"Why?" Kaito asked.

"Because we only _have_ red and black paper." Haruto had answered without looking up from his work.

Kaito had then decided that he wouldn't make a comment on Haruto's ladybug costume. Despite his laughing at the costume that Haruto had decided to make.

A _ladybug_. Seriously?

"There are _male_ ladybugs!" Haruto had protested.

But, Kaito ignored him. It would be hilarious anyway at the party. Just dancing then- BOOM! a kid in a ladybug outfit. And it would be even funnier if Haruto's costume did get picked as the best costume…knock on wood that wouldn't happen.

Kaito had to admit, even though he was sneaking glances at Haruto's costume. It was pretty darn cute. But still…a ladybug!

* * *

**Yuma:**

Yuma had everywhere for his cosplay of _Drum Devil-Temtemtempo_. But it was like somebody stole it! It wasn't like he told anyone were he put it.

Well maybe Akari.

But that wasn't the point, why would Akari take something like a tiny costume anyway? She wasn't invited to Tenjo Costume party!

All he found was a costume of a gladiator half-shoved into his closet. He thought to himself: _this will have to do._

He felt a strange shiver that rode up his back. Could somebody have planted this costume there for him to find? Even so: why?

Suddenly, he had an idea. Alit was a gladiator in his past life…why not he just cosplay Alit?

God, he was brilliant.

* * *

**Vector:**

_God, Yuma's an idiot._ Vector thought as he held an ice pack against his head. Mizael would have murdered him if it weren't for Durbe to stop the fight from continuing.

Who knew? The she-male _could_ punch!

He rolled his bruised neck, but then winced from the pain the bruises left. At least his plan was working. He had forced Mizael into the situation in which he absolutely had to go as Kaito…and Kaito? He was already going as Mizael.

Yuma had found the planted gladiator costume in his closet…but looking back: Vector wished he placed it in a more obvious spot. After all, the closet was the last place he looked.

"Idiot." Vector muttered to himself about Yuma.

* * *

**Kotori:**

Kotori hated her costume, and she knew exactly who to blame: Yuma. It wasn't actually that the costume was terrible; it was the fact that _she_ had to wear it.

She guessed that Yuma was hoping that a boy would be unlucky enough that he would get a _feminine_ cosplay. Kotori tried the costume on; it…felt weird being the Class Rep's Antidote Nurse.

Kotori sighed, then an idea popped into her head. Of course! She would arrive in a costume without the embarrassment of everyone actually seeing her! Then a thought hit her: If she wanted to win…she had to be _out_ there.

Kotori was going to kill Yuma the next time she saw him.

* * *

**The Barian Emperors:**

The Four Barian emperors looked at each other once they found out the scheme Vector had planned. "He…set us up?" Gilag asked.

Durbe nodded, "I'm guessing, we have to go as one of our enemies now…after what he did to our hair,"

"Mizael." Alit said, disguised as a cough.

Mizael shot him one of his famous death glares.

"And what he did to our original costumes." Durbe finished.

Gilag raised his hand, "What about me? He surgically attached a tail and ears to me."

Mizael answered simply, "Go as a Tanuki."

Gilag said, "I knew that. I was just…"

Mizael looked at him, Gilag shrank back. "Never mind."

* * *

**III:**

III was almost finished with his amazing Vector costume. It was unbelievably perfect. IV had wondered how on Earth did III even have the time to learn (and do) sewing?

There were a lot of things that nobody knew about III.

III finished the second wing of his costume with just 45 minutes before the party. He sat back and admired his work.

* * *

**IV and V:**

"Do you have any idea what III is doing?" IV asked his brother.

V shrugged, "He said he was sewing."

IV held back a laugh, "Sewing? Did I hear you correctly?"

V looked up from his computer, "Did I stutter?"

IV shook his head, "Then yes, you did hear me correctly." V said.

IV walked back to his room, he had decided (at the last minute) that he was just going as one of his monsters from his deck: Number 40: Gimmick Puppet - Heaven's Strings. V on the other hand had some last second work to do and wouldn't make it to the Party.

Shame.

IV slipped on his costume and started to walk to the location of the Costume Party.

* * *

**Shark and Rio:**

Rio had no clue why Shark had been acting strange since they caught Vector downstairs doing…who knows what?

She had tried (and failed) many times to let her come in and fix whatever happened. But no! Shark had to try (he failed) being manly in front of her. She may be his 'little' sister, but she was pretty much better than him at everything.

Rio tried one last time, "Shark?" She called.

"Go away Rio." Shark said through the closed door.

"Can you at least give me a hint on what's wrong?"

"Go away Rio." He repeated.

"Are you going to the party?" She asked.

Hesitation, followed by, "I'm not sure."

She leaned against the door and immediately wished she did, right at that moment, Shark had decided to open the door and Rio had her face planted right into the carpeted floor of her brother's room.

Rio jumped up with anger and almost gave a lecture when she saw why he had locked himself in his room. "Durbe?" She questioned.

Shark rolled his eyes, "Do I really look like him?"

Rio nodded and felt her face heat up. Shark narrowed his eyes at her, "Are you blushing?"

Rio quickly shook her head, "No!"

* * *

**Icy: That's how I'm ending Chapter 3, I know it's a short chapter (As usual and I'm betting you really want to figure out about the party), but this is what people are doing BEFORE the actually party.**

**Vector: Ah-ha! You are a Holyiceshipper!**

**Icy: *Raises eyebrows* That was random and so? Your _point_ is exactly?**

**Vector: Nothing... Hey, I have a question.**

**Icy: I have an answer.**

**Vector: Why am I the only one that feels the '_wrath of SwordofIce_'?**

**Icy: Fine. I'll find myself a new victim.**

**Vector: Thank you, Don Thousand. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

**Icy: Who should be my new victim for now? Any volunteers? **

**Everyone: *Silent***

**Icy: Anyone? Fine. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. (As usual) Well, it's the moment you've all been waiting for: the Party! Also, what I've decided is to call (For example Vector and III) I'll call Vector as III 'III' and III as Vector 'Vector'. It's easier for me. **

**'III': This story will be split into two parts. The actual partying and then…the competition (Which will be quite short)!**

**Icy: Vector? I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore. **

**'III': Well since nobody really wants to be your victim, I'm the volunteer. Then…Nasch will help out. **

**Icy: M'Kay. **

* * *

_The Party: Part 1 of 2_

* * *

For the first twenty minutes, the party was going just fine. Everyone who was someone was there.

Just some pretty major people haven't shown their faces out of embarrassment from the costumes Vector had…'designed' for them.

Well, except for Yuma. He was quite happy about being the gladiator version of Alit. Yuma really was hoping that Kaito would come out soon so then the competition would actually start. Not only that, but he wanted to see Kotori and see if she had actually wore the costume he had picked out.

Yuma would sometimes ask Astral looking out into the crowd and help him find Kotori and bring on the embarrassment of her. But of course…Astral had decided to spend the day in the Emperor's Key and didn't want to be 'pestered' by anyone.

"There you are!" Kotori's angry voice called him out; he turned and automatically started to laugh.

Kotori was blushing while trying to make an angry face at him. Yuma raised an eyebrow, "I never thought Antidote Nurse could be so funny!"

Kotori then slapped him upright on the head, "It's not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes." Yuma was cracking up.

Kotori then took it upon herself to slap him right across the face in order for him to snap out of it. "Have you seen Ryouga?" Rio asked.

The two first-years turned to face the Ice Queen as Sylphine, the Sub-Zero Bird Beast. They shrugged, Rio stood on her tiptoes and looked around. "He's going as Durbe."

Kotori thought for a moment then said, "I saw a Durbe, but I wasn't sure…He was somewhere in the shadows."

The Sylphine cosplayer gave her smile and ran towards the dark spots of the ballroom.

Kotori and Yuma started to walk around, "Are you still mad at me?" Yuma asked her.

Kotori shrugged, "I slapped you. We're even."

Yuma touched the spot absentmindedly. "It still hurts."

Kotori smiled at him, "I'm glad."

Yuma rolled his eyes at her, "Hey Yuma!"

They turned to see a Photon Butterfly Assassin and Heroic Champion-Excalibur.

"Wow, everyone's here!" Yuma smiled at Droite and Gauche.

Droite smiled, "It's nice to see you. Have you seen Haruto's costume?"

Yuma shook his head, Droite said, "He's a ladybug."

Both Kotori and Yuma started to laugh. "Seriously? Out of all the monsters out there-he chose to be a bug?"

Gauche nodded, "It's pretty cute though. I've heard from Kaito that he 'made' it himself." He made air quotes around 'made'.

Droite looked around, "Speaking of Kaito-where is he?"

Yuma said, "Didn't see hi-"

"Hey Yuma-kun!" A very cheerful voice called him.

Yuma turned and saw:

Well he wasn't quite sure.

It looked like III…but the eyes were different. "You can't recognize me?"

Yuma couldn't put his finger on it. "Who are you?"

The III cosplayer hugged Yuma when he pulled away said, "Can't you guess?"

"Nope." Yuma shook his head.

The III cosplayer frowned then changed back to the grin…that started to look VERY familiar.

_Oh please don't be_ him. Yuma silently pleaded.

"It's me! Vector."

_Yep. It's him. _Yuma thought solemnly.

'III' gave his usual evil grin, "Have you seen the others yet?"

Yuma didn't answer his question, in face all he said was: "Why are you even talking to me? We're enemies."

'III' looked up and did an innocent glance at Yuma, "Not while I'm III. I promise that I will not harm you in any way at this Party. Of course…that doesn't mean that the others won't. Deal?" He held out his hand to shake.

Yuma stood for a moment before agreeing. 'III' did another smile, "Why are you smiling now?" Droite asked with a threatening tone.

'III' said, "Yuma's going as Alit and Alit is going as Yuma!"

Then everyone other than 'III' sweatdropped.

* * *

Throughout the night the group of friends (minus 'III') were looking for their other friends. It shouldn't have been this hard to actually _find_ them!

"Hello Yuma." A chilling voice said.

The group turned, frightened (except 'III') there the Barian Vector stood. Poor Kotori almost had a heart attack. 'Vector' said, "Did I get you?"

They nodded, "So…let me get this straight…you're going as Vector and Vector is going as you?"

'Vector' nodded. "Yep. It was all Vector's idea."

'III' did a nod, and then started to check out the other 'Vector's' costume. "Wow. You nailed every single detail." He complimented.

The Vector costume couldn't smile, but if it could it would be. 'Vector' said, "You know that Kaito is making his big entrance. Five bucks says he'll fall."

'III' clasped his hands together and looked at 'Vector' like his idol. "That costume is making you more like me…I love it!"

'Vector' did a Barian smile, "Why thank you…so ya making a bet or what?"

'III' said, "Ten bucks."

"Twenty."

"Forty."

"Eighty."

"One hundred!" 'III' said then quickly added, "No higher."

'Vector' narrowed his eyes then shrugged.

For the observing audience, they were all star struck by this realistic performance. They all started to inch back into the Ballroom.

* * *

In the end, 'III' owed 'Vector' one hundred bucks because Kaito as Mizael didn't fall down the stairs. 'Mizael' said with his booming voice, "Everyone, let the games begin."

_What._

'Mizael' kept talking, "After we do more dancing, the Best Costume Competition will start…so until then enjoy the night!" He started to walk away.

Someone called from the audience, "When will the Best Costume Competition start?"

'Mizael' had turned and said, "Midnight."

* * *

**Nasch: It's a cliffhanger? **

**Icy: Yep. I'm adding all the other people I didn't put here in the second part. **

**Nasch: Can't believe you made me Durbe. **

**Icy: It didn't matter…right? I'm makin' you have butterflies until your big appearance in the second part. **

**Nasch: *Eyebrows go up* Big appearance? **

**Icy: Yep. So, who should win Best Costume? (It's up to you!)**

* * *

**Please review if you liked this story! :) Thank you, SwordofIce "Icy"**


End file.
